Miraculous Ladybug Oneshot
by idontreallyknow12
Summary: One-Shot based off of the show Miraculous Ladybug- after getting in an argument with his father, Adrien transforms into chat noir to get away from everything. can a certain superheroine cheer him up?


**Summery: After an argument with his father, Chat Noir runs to a secluded place to be alone. Can a certain superhero make him feel better? **

—

He'd had enough.

All Adrien wanted to do was hang out with his friends, but his father, as always, controlled his life once again and wouldn't allow him to leave. Normally he would have just let it go and gone straight to his room not even bothering to try to change his mind, but today was his best friends, Nino's, birthday and he was having a party. Everyone from his class was going to be there. Except him. Nino understood of course, Adrien tells him everything. Well almost everything, he couldn't tell him about being the famous superhero chat noir who saves Paris almost everyday. So Nino understood he had no choice in the matter. However, it didn't make Adrien feel any better. He wondered if Nino was even expecting Adrien to be able to come, or if he would care if he didn't.

So here he was running across the rooftops of Paris trying to get as far away from his prison (aka: home) as possible.

Without realising, he had ran to Nino's house. He could hear the loud music and chatter of all his friends in his garden. Silently, he jumped onto the roof of the building. Looking down, he saw all his classmates dancing, smiling, and having fun.

Adrien sighed quietly, _of course nobody would be upset if I couldn't come, it's not like anyone really cares about me_. Before he carried on he noticed one person standing at the side of the dance floor by themselves. Marinette. She was looking straight at him with concern.

Without a second thought Adrien smiled at her and gave a two fingered solute before using his stick to jump from roof to roof quicker. What he didn't see was the look of sadness on the girls face before she ran inside away from everyone else.

He didn't stop until he reached the Eiffel Tower where he stood and looked over the city of Paris. The night breeze ruffled his hair and his tail like belt was flowing behind him. On any normal day he would probably have joked about and pulled some sort of superhero pose followed by some sort of pun, but not tonight. Tonight he just wanted to be alone or maybe with his lady but he didn't know who she was behind the mask. Besides, he couldn't force her to spend time with him.

Instead Adrien sat down with one leg hanging over the edge of the metal platform and the other up to his chest with his arm leaning on it. It wasn't long before he heard a quiet thump behind him. If it wasn't for his cat like senses he didn't think he would have heard it. He turned and stood up quickly grabbing his stick thinking an akumatized victim was trying to sneak up on him only to be met with the face of his lady.

"Woah, easy kitty" she said raising her arms like she was trying to calm a wild animal. Adrien instantly relaxed, his arms drooping to his sides and letting out a breath of relief.

"Ladybug? What are you doing here?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Seeing that chat wasn't so panicked, ladybug walked forwards before stopping a few steps in front of him. "Well, I saw you running over buildings and you looked pretty upset. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." She replied.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine" chat answered brushing it off and turning back around to sit down again. Ladybug watched him for a few seconds before moving to sit next to him.

"Are you really though?" She pressed on. Chat looked at her, and she stared back. In her eyes all chat could see was concern and compassion. He knew he could trust her. He knew from day one. It just wasn't often him and ladybug had heart to heart talks.

Instead of answering he just looked at his feet and the ground below him. He felt a small gentle hand on his shoulder and look back at his lady.

"Chat I know something's wrong. We've been a team for almost a year now, I can read you like a book." She chuckled "I trust you, and I hope you can trust me too" chat started at her for a moment. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever given him some kind of comfort except his mother, who was now missing. All this time he thought he had to do everything alone. But not now, ladybug would always be there for him.

With a sigh he began to explain everything to ladybug. About his father not letting him go to his best friends party.

"I know this it doesn't seem like much but he does this every day. I'm on a strict schedule, I constantly have to have someone my dad trusts around me, and I have to keep the perfect image for my father. Being chat noir is the only time I can relax and be more of myself. Okay yeah maybe I go a bit overboard on the puns and jokes buts it's nice not to have to worry about word getting back to my father. But you see the thing is, I thought that maybe if I do these things right and not complain he would be proud of me. But all he ever seems to do is shout and tell me my mother would be disappointed in me. After all I am their only son, who messes everything up in his normal and superhero life. Sometimes I think the world would be better if I didn't even exist. It's not like anyone would care."

Adriens eyes started to water after his explanation. He couldn't bare to look at ladybug. What would she think of him now? He heard ladybug begin to move next to him. Oh well done Adrien now you've made her leave with your stupid life story. But instead of leaving. He felt ladybugs arms wrap around him in a tight hug. He was so shocked at first he didn't react but soon hugged her back.

"Chat..." ladybug began. "I had no idea you felt that way." Adrien Was about to reply when ladybug carried on. "I would care! Don't ever think the world would be better without you, you're a great person with a giant heart. You help everyone around you without a second thought, don't make yourself so small. I'm sure your father is so strict with you because he just wants to protect you. I know for a fact your mother could never be disappointed with you. I wouldn't be able to do anything without you by my side! We're a team and teams stick together. If you didn't exist how would all the akumas be beaten?"

Ladybug herself felt close to tears. Chat was her best friend. She would not let him feel this way. Ladybug would die before that happened. Although she would never admit it, Marinette found herself slowly falling for her teammate and she would do everything she could to stop making him feel this way.

Chat chuckled pathetically. "Yeah but how many times have I been possessed by an akuma and you've had to work twice as hard to stop them and me at the same time?" Although this was true, Chat had been under the influence of an akuma a few times, there has been times where he has to save ladybug.

Ladybug pulled away slightly so her hands were on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. His cheeks had tear tracks and she could see more forming in his eyes. He tried to look away. He didn't want ladybug to see him this way, but she cupped his cheek and brought his head back and looked him in the eyes.

"That's only because you're protecting me or someone else. Chat you're a superhero, and a cat themed one, you have the instinct to protect. As much as I hate it sometimes" she chuckled. "When you get controlled, it's because you're being selfless and protecting me or someone else. If it wasnt for you, I would have been beaten by an akuma so many times. I couldn't have done any of this without you kitty, you've saved my life so many times and I've never properly thanked you for it. So thank you, for always being there for me." Ladybug quickly pecked Cat Noirs cheek hugged him tightly again. She felt a slight blush wash over her face, not knowing her partner was having the same problem.

After a while they pulled apart from each other and watched the stars for a while. They talked and had a good laugh with each other. They both agreed it was nice to be together and not have to fight an akuma. This time they could just relax and enjoy each others company. They stayed there until the early hours of the morning when they were both almost asleep before deciding they should go home. They planned to meet again that night to do the same again.

Before they left though Cat grabbed Ladybugs hand. "M'lady, I just want to say thanks, it was nice having someone to talk to about everything." He said with a slight blush covering his cheeks again. Ladybug smiled "Anytime kitty, if you ever feel down again, don't hesitate to call me, no matter what time it is." She replied. "You mean a lot to me, I hate seeing you so upset." Ladybug mustered up some courage and kissed Cat Noir on the cheek once more before turning around and swinging her yo-yo and waving back to the blushing superhero. "See you later kitty-cat" she chuckled before swinging towards the direction of her home.

Cat Noir stood there for a few more seconds before snapping back to reality. He couldn't stop himself from smiling goofily before turning and using his stick to propel himself back home. He slipped through his window and de-transforming. Plagg flew off to probably find some Camembert.

That night was the first night in a while Adrien didn't worry for the next day because as long as he had his lady, he would be okay.


End file.
